Purple And Crimson Love
by Purple Physco Ranger 8199
Summary: Sparky is Hunter and Blake's best friend ever since they were 3 at the age of 5 her father died at the age of 20 and her mother died after having her. So she is living with her dad's high school best friend Jason Lee Scott. But what rangers don't know that she is helping them because she was involved in the ranger business (warning cursing you have been warned)
1. Chapter 1: Characters

Name: Sparky Lee Scott Curtis

Hair: Dirty Blonde but dye it every now and then.

Eyes: Purple had ever since dad died but originally blue**  
**

Age:17

I have been in the ranger business ever since my dad became one he died when i was 5 he had to go on a mission by him self he had jet black hair and blue eyes and had a lot of muscle and really fit and when dad was 19 jason would have to watch me. Jason is my dads best friend from high school and i have been living with him since my dad died. When Hunter and Blake's parents died they lived with us in my room we divided my room and it's very big enough for all of our crap. I have 2 morphers from my dad's/ jason's team mine is purple and my dad's red i wear both on my wrist, i have every morpher up to cole's team **(Wild force)** and should be expecting a lightning morpher pretty soon. I play sports 1. lacrosse 2. archery 3. shooting **(2&3 just for fun) **i go to high school my friends from school are on my lacrosse team we are the **Cunning Wolves** our uniform colors are purple white and black my number is #32. I like the color purple, my favorite animal is the wolf. I work at Petco and animals love me and i know how to handle them hunter and blake are a year older than me. I sing, i am a black belt in martial arts. I drive a motorcycle a ninja kawasaki and a ford truck with purple chrome paint 8 ft bed. My friends are Hunter and Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam. My Nicknames are:

Hunter and Blake and Tori- **Sparkie**

Shane and Dustin- **Sparks**

Civilians- **The Legend **

Evil- **Purple Ranger or Red Ranger's Daughter**

My Zords and Morphing Calls:

Dad's- **Tryannosaurus **

Mighty morphin-**Spinosaurus (****It's Morphin Time Spinosaurus or Purple Ranger Power)**

Zeo- **like tommy's but purple (Zeo Ranger 5 Purple)**

Turbo- **Jeep Hummer **(**Lightning Chaser Turbo Power)**

Space- **Mega Voyager** **(****Let's Rocket)**

Lost Galaxy- Wolf Glactabeast **(Go galactic)**

Lightspeed Rescue- **Pryo Rescue 1, Rail Rescue 6, Omgea Zord 6 (Lightspeed Rescue) ((Pryo is just like carter's but purple and the other 2 just made up the number))**

Time Force- **Time Flyer 6 (Time For Time Force) ((Made up the number))**

Wild Force- **Arctic Wolf (Wild Access)**

Ninja Storm-** Wolf Zord (Lightning Storm Ranger Form) ((The suit is like hunter and blake's))**


	2. Chapter 2

Sparky's POV  
I just got done school and when i mean done school i mean for the day I'm a Senior and I was dressed in This as i make my way to my motorcycle until i heard someone call my name and I turned around and saw a couple of jocks and I knew what I was getting I looked around for any help but who would help a 16 year old girl with purple eyes i was out of my thoughts until I got punched in the face and kicked in the stomach and they left I looked in my bike mirror and saw my mouth was bleeding and lifted up my shirt and saw a black and blue mark already forming I put on my helmet and sunglasses and left the school grounds and I saw the track up a head and see them talking to a girl in a sky blue outfit and a guy in red and a guy in yellow motocross gear they stopped talking once they hear my bike i parked it and walked over to hunter and Blake and gave Hunter a hug and he said " you okay Sparky?" and said "yea i'm okay just a little sore but i'll be okay" and blake said " got picked on again huh?" and i nodded until the guy in red asked me a question " Why would you get picked on i don't see a reason why i would pick on you" "trust me if you see my eyes you'll start calling me a freak or something" he was going to say something but the girl in blue cut him off "i wouldn't let that happen" "thanks neither would these two their always protective of me huh" turning to hunter and Blake and they nodded and they guy in yellow said "C'mon C'mon i wanna see your eyes" like a 4 year old on Christmas day and i shook my head and took off my sunglasses and showed them and all three of them said cool and I felt hunter chuckle from behind me and he arms wrapped around my stomach and i was leaning against him against his truck i turned my head and said "shut up bradley or i'll hit you with my helmet" and blake laughed and said "bro you get so much abuse from her it's funny" and looked at trio in front of us looking confused " when hunter does or say something stupid I abuse and i would really like to know your names it would help" they girl said "Tori" and they guy in red said "Shane" and they guy in yellow said "Dustin" and he asked "so is Sparky really your name" i nodded "well her full name is Sparky Lee Scott Curtis" and I felt my phone vibarte in my pocket and it turned out it was jason calling " What's up Jase" " hey a kid name Tyler is here for you around the age of 7" Okay i'll be there soon" knowing hunter was listening he nodded his head and i hung up and Shane said "who was that" "Jason he's my father replacement i should say" staring to tear up a bit and hunter kissed the top of my head and said " want me to ride you home" i nodded and he looked at blake and said " you'll be okay right?" he nodded and I saw tori and dustin hit shane on the back of the head and hunter and me went to my bike he got on and i got behind him putting on the helmet wrapping my arms around his waist as he began driving home and when we got there i got off first and fell to the ground and said "my damn leg fell asleep" i heard hunter laughing and i heard someone say "CURTIS" i looked behind me and saw tyler a kid i babysat ever since he was a baby i watched him grow up over the years and i smiled still laying on the ground and he came over to me and asked "are you okay?" he sounded sad "i'm okay" hunter came over and sat down behind me and tyler came over and picked up some grass and put it on my head and i heard hunter laugh and more grass was placed on my head and tyler came over got on top of me and laid down on my chest and said "my pillow is squishy!" i looked at with wide eyes and i heard laughter from hunter and turned and saw him on his back with tears coming from his eyes and quietly told tyler to get off of me and go inside and he did i got up walked over to hunter and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him inside and threw him on the couch and went to the kitchen only to find tyler in the fridge looking for something and asked him " what are you looking for?" "an apple" "here" grabbed one from the very top shelf and gave it to him and walked back to the living room only to find hunter sleeping on the couch looking a little pale my motherly instincts turned on and i walked over quietly and grabbed a blanket and put in on top of him and smiled and i as i walked back into the kitchen and i heard shuffling from behind me and saw hunter sleeping on his side and i told tyler to go to the basement and watch a movie and i followed him and picked out the walking dead and hit the play button and he sat up front while i was sitting towards the back and began watching i was falling asleep until i felt someone next to me and saw a very pale hunter sitting down with a sweatshirt on and the blanket that i put on him around him and he leaned back and said " What are you watching?" he voice was in a whisper i whispered back " The walking dead and are you okay you look very pale" "I don't feel to good and did you put the blanket on me" "Yea i did when i walked back into the living room i saw you sleeping and looking pale and my motherly instincts kicked in so." he chuckled "motherly instincts huh how motherly protective are you between me and tyler" "alot when it comes to my boys come one lets go tyler is into this he wont even notice that were gone" i said while getting up and he got up too and we went up stairs and told hunter to go sit and i went to the kitchen and made some homemade chicken noodle soup and got his Cup and filled it with ice and then put some water in it and gave the soup and water to hunter and he started eating the soup and i said "i'll be right back gonna get something from the drug store Tyler's mom will be here in 30 minutes so make sure he is out of the basement 20 minutes okay." "okay and why do you need to go to the drug store?" "So i can get you some medicine but really quick open your mouth" he opened it and i put the thermometer and it beeped "what's the temperature?" 102.6 why don't you lay down here till I come back I will go tell Tyler to come up here and you guys can watch tv together sound fair?" Yea" walks over to the basement door "TYLER COME UP HERE PLEASE!" he comes up and i kneeled down to his level and said "stay up here your mom will be here in 20 minutes, i am going to the drug store get hunter something to make him feel better stay in his sight ok?" "ok" "k see ya tomorrow" i kissed the top of his head and left.

Hunter's POV  
"TYLER COME UP HERE PLEASE!" he comes up and Sparky kneeled down to his level and said "stay up here your mom will be here in 20 minutes, i am going to the drug store get hunter something to make him feel better stay in his sight ok?" "ok" "k see ya tomorrow" She kissed the top of his head and left. Tyler came over to me and got on the couch and said " Are you okay hunter?" "Yea i'm fine kid just don't feel good as soon a she gets back -" i was cut off by someone knocking on the door i got up and opened the door to a see a women in her mid 20's " Hi you must be hunter?" "yea that's me what could i do you for ma'm?" "i'm here to pick up my son and are you okay and where's Sparky?" Ok and I'm sick and she went to the drug store to get me stuff her motherly instincts kicked in today once she saw my pale face so"  
she laughed and saw tyler and he yelled ''MOMMY!" he hugged her and said " Hunter's sick mommy he has a temperature of 102.6" hey tyler i'll be okay the soup she made is already making me feel better." "well thank you hunter and feel better soon bye." ''bye hunter" ''by tyler" an hour later i was woken up by Sparky coming in with bags in her hands and walked into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool and asked "What took you so long it should of taken you 20 minutes?"'' yea i know but i would have been sooner if there wasn;t an accident so i had to go the long way so anyway how are you feeling ?" much better because i had your soup" she laughed boy did i love her laugh and said" maybe you don't feel good because you my soup huh" she got close like 5 inches away from my face and said "I'm gonna go change." and she left and i looked at the clock and it was 9 at night and i heard her come down DRESSED and i noticed her father's dog tag around her neck and i smiled sadly at her and she clutched her dog tag and looked at me with tearful filled eyes and i opened my arms and she came and hugged me and started crying and i lifted her up like THIS and sat down on the couch as i said soothing words to calm her down after a couple minutes she started to calm down and she put face in the crook of my neck as i felt her breathing i looked at her and she was a sleep and i smiled. I gently laid down on my back and grabbed the blanket and threw on both of us and fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Me,Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane and Dustin are in the living room watching a horror movie and on the couch it was me and hunter laying down on the other couch it was tori and blake laying down and on the floor was shane and dustin lying on their backs and looking up at the tv hanging off the wall until there was beeping noise and Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane and Dustin looked at each other and Hunter said " Hey Sparky gotta head somewhere ok" "Ok have fun" they all got up and left I said "Power rangers may the power protect you" i got up and went to my room and went to my closet and got a Special Box from under my bed and muttered to myself "I thought i wasn't going to use these, welcome back to the ranger world" and saw all the morphers Mighty Morphin (Tyrannosaurus AKA T-Rex) Mighty Morphin (Communicator 1 Red 1 Purple) ,Zeo , Turbo , In Space ,, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force , Ninja Storm (Purple Lightning Morpher), and grabbed the T-rex morpher i smiled and it brought tears to my eyes and did like a ninja streak but like a ribbon in purple and went where to the fight was i was wearing the morpher and the communicator and watched and sat down and played with the hem of my dress polyvore and watched the battle until the monster slashed the rangers and the flew to the ground and demorphed and the monster noticed me and said " well what do we have here the red ranger's daughter" and the rangers looked where he was looking but it was dark area for them to see so i came out of the dark and said to the rangers " Are you guys alright?" they all looked at me in disbelief and hurt in hunter and blake's eyes so i assumed they were alright and the monster said" now time to for you to join you father purple ranger" and he sent an energy blast towards me and i dodged it by jumping in the air and mid morphing as the purple ranger and the rangers were still down due to injuries and grabbed my weapon the bow n arrown and shot it at the monster and he went BYE BYES (A/N srry i just thought of that lol) and i powered down and turned around and saw the rangers standing and i said "let's go back to my house"

Her House  
"Sparky why couldn't you tell us that you were a power ranger too" Hunter asked "the same reason why you guys couldn't tell me and just so you know I've been in the ranger business ever since i was born because my dad couldn't find a babysitter due to monster attacks so he took me to the hq where i was safe instead of being in the house by myself while my father is out there worrying about me getting killed!" and we heard the door open and jason came in and saw my facial expression and asked " they know don't they" i nodded and he began to speak and i went to my room and laid down on my bed thinking about my dad so i went to my desk and went into the top drawer and sat down down on the desk chair and looked at it and i didn't here my door open until hunter came in and got down to my level and said "you okay?" " i can't even say my father in a sentence without crying he didn't deserve to die" and he hugged me while i cried into his chest and he soothing words to calm me down and he pulled me onto his lap and got up and put me on my bed and laid down next to me and pulled me close to him and when I calmed down I laid on hunter's chest and listen to his heart beat while he ran his fingers trough my hair and fell asleep.

hunter's POV  
i was watching sparky starting to fall asleep and I looked around her room and her room changed since I've been in here which was like 2 weeks ago and I heard her doo open and saw Blake and he went wide eyed at the sight of her room and saw her laying on me chest and he smirked and I gave him a death glare and he came over and said " Jason had to go back to work and tori Shane and Dustin had to go home boy sparky changed a lot. " " yea I know" do you think she's keeping something from us you know considering she's a power ranger who knows what else shes from us. " yea I'm surprised though because she kept that secret all her life and she only did hat to protect us. " hey do what I just noticed hunter. " what's that?" I think she's on to something because look" and looked over by her desk area were drawings that were very detailed and a lot of them I gently placed sparky down and me and Blake went over there and she labeled them at the bottom of the page right hand corner in small print that said 1 and went down to 10 and we heard her whimper and I looked back and she tears streaming down her face and got Blake's attention I went sparks side while Blake got the other side and we tried to wake her up and she calmed down I looked at her and I saw something on her side I lifted up her dress so I can see her side and I saw a big gash of blood and I said to Blake " hey remember where she keeps her first aid kit " yea why" he looked over and saw the blood gash and went to get it he came back we started cleaning it when we were putting peroxide on it and to our surprise she was still asleep and went downstairs and watched tv until we heard movement from upstairs so I got up and checked to see sparky changing said "hey" she jumped and I laughed " you okay sparky" yea I'm fine,hey did you do that to my side. ?" Fixed it yes hurt you no." Oh ok" hey I have a question though." What is it" what are those pictures for and why are they labeled." It a dream that I have been having for the past 2 weeks and I am starting to think it involves me and no one else., well can we drop the subject now please i don't what want you guys to worry bout my dreams ok." "ok come on" and we went downstairs and saw blake she said "hey Blakie what are you watching?" i chuckled at his nickname and blake gave me a death glare and said" I really don't know, hey does jason now about the drawings?" no he barely goes into my room "oh yea speaking of your room what happened to it?" "i just rearranged it that's all" are you going through a phase or something" no i am not going through a phase if i was i would've told you by now." and i fell asleep in hunter's lap and felt a blanket covering me and fell into a dreamless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up covered in sweat and i looked next to me was hunter and he started to wake up and saw me breathing heavily and he looked at the clock and said "Sparky you okay it's 3:30 in the morning?" "Just a dream that's all." and i sniffled and he noticed and rubbed my back in comfort and asked " Do you wanna talk about it, you know me and blake are always here for you, you know that right?" i nodded 'yes' and said" I am gonna do something very stupid that Jason is going NO to." he had a worried face and said " What are you talking about" I got up and went to my drawing on the taped on the wall and looked at them and said "Now it all makes sense." "What does?" " These pictures mean something to someone in my dream like I'm seeing through someone else's point of view like I'm their eyes and ever since these dreams started it felt like I'm somehow related to the person Hunter" while i changed out of This into this and Hunter asked " DO you want me to cover for you until you get back?""no don't because i wanna do this alone i had you guys and jason helping me throughout my life, I just wanna do this one on my own ok." he smiled and said "We were wondering when you were going to say that."" I gotta go before Jason wakes up see ya." and gave him a hug and he said "love ya Sparky be careful." I'll try" and left by ninja streaking to the place and it was on the outskirts of angel grove where my dad died it brought tears to my eyes and i found the mountainand I sighed and saw the Entrance Of The Cave walked it and i came to a stop because of

2 passage ways  
and my gut told me to go down to the right so i went down the right on and when i was about to walk down i saw a shadow and it looked like my father when he died and said "Hello" as it echoed through the cave the shadow looked at me and moved forward away form me and i ran to catch up with it as i was running it was getting colder and i saw a cliff and saw no bridge and i looked down and saw human bones, animal bones, and some bones that looked oddly strange and saw cloudy water and i saw a rope and i saw a hook like rock hanging from the roof of the cave and got the rope and threw it at the hook i got on the rope and swinged down until the rock broke as i was falling something came flying at me and i was against the cave wall and something went through my arm and saw a very sharp metal thing that i dont know how to describe it and i unhooked myself from the wall and landed on a ledge and looked at my right arm and pulled out whatever it is and tore off my left sleeve and tied it the best i can and looked up and started climbing when i reached the top i saw the shadow again and said "Okay who are you" i followed it until i came up upon a skeleton and it had a whole in it's chest and it was holding something in it's right hand i went over and saw a picture with a little girl and her father and then it dawned on me that was me and daddy when i was 3 it brought tears in my eyes and streaming down my face and i heard something behind me and i turned around and saw my father and passed out. I woke up near a beautiful Waterfall and i looked at my arm it's still bleeding and i heard my father say "the water fall is beautiful isn't sweetie?" "yea it is" i said while the tears were running down my face and asked " Why did leave me, i was all happy to see you come back to the power chamber in victory and all i got was Jason telling me that you died trying to find something in this cave what was it is it still useful?" "Whatever i had to get sweetie is still useful but you need it to help your friends and remember my dog tag?" i nodded "well since you found what you came looking for i will always be with you in the dog tag if you wanna talk just take off the dog tag and here." he went over to an ancient box and motioned me to come over and said once I got over there "This is what I tried get before something snuck up on me, take the box sweetie it's going to help you and the team in the future, once you take the box you will be transported to you team okay." "ok dad" i reached for the box and wrapped me hands around it and pulled it to me and i saw dad gone before i was transported to the quarry and saw a zord fight going on and both meagzords were down and I opened the box and saw the thunder zords from my dads team the thunderzords and called them  
Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power  
Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power  
Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power  
Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power  
Pteryodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power

and helped the rangers defeat the monster and the rangers ninja streaked down to where i was and hunter ran over and hugged me and said "Glad your back Sparky and what did i say about being careful?" he noticed my arm and the guys came over to us and Shane said "Hey Sparky how did the mission go?" i smiled and said "Good real good." while picking up my dad's dog tag and the others looked at me and i turned to hunter and said "remember when i left this morning and i said it felt like i was related to the person." "Yea course" "well that person was my dad, where i went today was the place where my dad died and when i came to an opening like tunnel i found a skeleton with a hole through the chest and a picture and showed them the pic and i heard something behind me and i turned around and saw my father and knowing me i passed out." they all looked at me with shocked faces and blake asked "okay then explain why your arm is bleeding." " oh well there was this cliff and there was no bridge and there was a hook like rock hanging from the roof of the cave and there was a rope and i tried to get across then the rope and it broke until something came flying at me and i was hooked to the cave wall and a metal thing went through my arm that's how i got it." they nodded


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter's P.O.V.  
I woke up with sparky next to me curled up in a ball and saw that the blanket were on her thighs so i got up quietly and went over to her side and grabbed the blanket and covered her up and she stirred a bit, i looked at the time and it was 6 in the morning and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes.

Sparky's P.O.V.  
I woke up to the shower running and got up and went to my closet and got this out and went to the bathroom only to see hunter tucking in part of the towel and i knocked and he jumped a little and said " how much did you see?" " not much only to see you putting one corner of the towel in the inside so and you should start shaving." he looked in the mirror and i said " you do look sexy though" while brushing my teeth and he asked " what are you doing today?" "i have to go work today, well see ya later." "SEE YA!" when i entered the kitchen i saw every red ranger from the original to wild force and grabbed my lunch and stuck it in my bag and left i got on my bike and rode off.

*skipping to the animal shelter*

I got the key and turned it and opened the door and heard the dogs barking and went to clock in once i did that i visited the animals until i heard a knock and i went to the door only to see the Deliverey Guy and i opened the doors for him so he could get in and said "morning Sparky" "Morning Zack how you been" "Good you" "good" "your looking fine today" "Thanks" see ya" have a nice day" and he left i looked at the boxes and started going through them and i grabbed the one i wanted and started packing the training books about dogs by their breeds, then moving on to the food, then collars with different colors and styles, until i heard the bell ring i looked to my right and saw no one until i felt someone put there arms around my waist and mouth and said "miss me" i knew that voice and saw kyle and said" you wish" and he helped me up and gave me a kiss and said"when do you get off?" "umm around 3 why?" "just wondering so i'll see you later." ok bye"  
"bye"

*Time skip around 3*  
I was petting a husky when i heard my phone ring and looked at the caller id and said tori

(Tori , Sparky , hunter , Blake , Shane , Dustin )  
Hey Water Girl what's up?  
I heard laughing in the background and her saying 'shut up'  
We were wondering if you wanna go sky diving with Tommy, and-  
We'll be going to Sparks.  
Sure why not what time  
around 4 what time do you get off today?  
3 *while yawning*  
Tired Sparky  
Want one of us to come over  
sure why not it's so quiet here all i can do i pet the animals in the cages  
why don't you let them loose or something  
I can't or I'll get fired  
ok see ya later  
wow blake thanks for the love alright see ya

*time skip to 4*  
We were on a plane with tommy and 2 guys that look familiar and one of them turned around and said "bulky look it's tommy." hey tommy the chubby guy said and tommy turned around and said " hey bulk and skull" i ignored there conversation and tori came up to me and asked "have you done this before?" "yea this would be the 2nd or 3rd-" "wait you done this before?" the guys asked and i nodded my head and the guys looked shocked and the guy up front said "okay guys time to jump" tori looked at me and i said" C'mon" and linked arms and jumped and did tricks soon enough we saw the guys doing tricks and i looked up and saw tommy on a snowboard and closer and we held hands and he said "alright break" and we let go and pulled the string for our save our lives before we die device and when we saw the ground shane was the first one down then dustin then tori , then hunter, then me nearly running into hunter, then blake, and we all looked up and saw tommy and he came down and we all cheered, once we changed back into out clothes and tommy said"Alright guys see ya later" he hugged me and i hugged back and i got my bag and tori came over and got our roller blades (Sparky's, Tori's) and the guys were watching something until shane turned around and said" What are you girls doing?" and the rest of them turned around and said "roller blading" and grabbed a pair for them and they out them on and we were roller blading around angel grove and the guys were following me and i heard tori sa"oh that's pretty" and looked and smiled while shaking my head and said " hey guys heads up" and did a jump over a stair case and heard the others behind me until i turned body towards them and they looked at me like i was nuts and rolled down the steps and once i was on the last step i turned around and my communicator beeped and i said to the guys why don't you guys go over there and sit i stopped and looked at them and i went to the bushes and said to myself "that's impossible" "Ai ai ai Sparky we finally found your communicator" i recongized that robotic voice and i said "Yea what up" " we need you and and the others to go to the construction sight downtown." my dads mentor said "ok Zordon" i went to get he guys only to find them eating and drinking and said" hey don't get to relaxed because we gotta go downtown." they looked at me and nodded and we went behind the bushes and we went downtown and we landed on some rocks with our shoes on and tori said" Sparky how bout over there" she pointed to the spot with crime scene duck tape and i nodded and we walked up there and i went under the duck tape and saw purple ooze and i recongized it and i heard the others behind me and i pick some of it out with my index and middle finger and i heard tori "I think i'm gonna throw-up" i looked at her looking away and chuckled and flinged it off until i felt a hand on my shoulder and the person said " Hey!" and tori shrieked and i asked "you wouldn't have see a morphicalogical being lurking around." "morphicalogical being what the heck is that" we all looked behind us and he said" wait you mean something like" he transformed into ivan ooze "Ivan Ooze i thought i recognized the ooze." "well well well it's the original red daughter, let me guess all of you are power rangers, so Zordon is stil having kids doing his dirty work, well meet my kids ah ah ah bye bye ah ah" and we saw his kids and we all looked down and went to the other side of the tape and me and tori front flipped, then the guys and the fight went like this

(you can decided which character from ninja storm and Sparky fight srry go on youtube and type in mmpr movie fight scene same thing for the bottom one )  
and when we were done we morphed and I said " hey you guy over there" and pointed to the building and the fight went like this

and we demorphed but we didn't say anything or press anything on our morphers and i said in my communicator "Alpha come in" all i got was static and dustin asked " What's going on" and they looked at me and it dawned on me and i startd running and i said shouted while running "HISTORY IS REPEATING IT'S SELF!" and once we got to a good spot we streak to the outskirts of angel grove and they followed me and i looked for control panel or something until i felt something on my fingers and looked it was ooze and said "Oh my god." hunter heard me and asked "what's wrong?" which caught the others attention and turned to him and asked "Help me open the doors" and he nodded and counted to 3 and when we pulled them open sparks flew at us and we covered our faces and heard tori shriek and we walked in and i said "Oh no" and ran towards to Zordon and heard dustin asked "is he okay" " not he's not he's out of his time wrap, he's dying he needs power " on the verge of tears and hunter held me close to him"Rangers thank goodness you are safe" "Cmon we've getcha back inside"Shane said" I'm afraid that's impossible the power has been destroyed it is gone the zords, the weapons, all of it the power rangers are no more, Ivan Ooze has won. "We're losing him" Dustin said "Zordon you can't leave us, ever since you came into my life you've been like father to me" "you must stay strong" I hugged hunter while tori hugged blake and saw shane and dustin out of the corner of my eye doing a quick hug and smiled to myself "Ra-angers" i turned around and see Alpha and said "Alpha!" and went to him and the boys followed me while tori stayed with Zordon and said"Are you okay" "i'll be fine there may be a power that can save zordon" What power" Hunter asked "it is on the distant planet phadoes it's very dangerous all who of tried for it have parished" "We have to try Alpha" Zordon's live force will not last long you wont have much time." "How can we get it" Blake asked "Maybe if i can download the very last plasmatic morphing gem in the transport core it just might have enough power to get you there but there won't be any left to get you back." "So how do we get back" I asked "We have to hope the powers there Zordon's life depends on it" i heard tori say" alpha was pushing a few buttons and asked us " Are you ready" "Yea" we all walked a couple of feet away from alpha and said "We may not have our powers but we're still the power rangers." "remember rangers Zordon does not have much time" and we left.

*Planet Phadoes*  
and we landed on our feet on rocks and looked and i saw something and went over and said "guys over here quick!" and i hear feet and we saw a skeleton of something and tori said" Defenitaly welcoming comedie thats for sure" "cmon guys we got a job to do" and we walked around we walked up and i stopped on a rock and i heard someone asked " you okay" just thinking about Zordon, you know everything we've been through together" "look he's gonna make it we'll find this power and send that slime ball Ivan Ooze back to sewers, cmon let's go" and when we turned around I screamed and ducked and we looked back and hunter said"let's move" and we front flipped and got on our stomachs and Shane said "TAKE COVER" and we jumped onto our stomachs and we got up i turned around and have one of those things on me along with tori and we fought them and i said to the guys "YOU KNOW THE FUNNY THING ABOUT MORPHING " WHATS THAT" YOU DON'T APPRECIATE IT UNTIL YOU CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE" and i got tackled again along with hunter until i heard tori screaming and we all look up and tori said" UH LET ME GO YOU BIG BIRD" and he did i saw someone near me and i covered my ears and we saw a woman and shane went up and said" that was amazing thanks" he held out his hand only to be smack with her staff and she said" if you want to thank me go back to ever it is came from." "We can't go back" "We told there was a great power here is it true" "Yes the ground it littered with the bones you have tried for it and failed"  
and I went up and said "we're different, we won't fail." and she used her staff to knock me on my butt and put it up to my throat and she said" leave Phadoes before it's to late." "Look we do't want any trouble but her dad's mentor Zordon -" tori said "Zordon!" and pressed he staff harder to my lungs "did you say Zordon?" "you know Zordon, who are you?" dustin asked and she let go and i got up and backed up against hunter and she looked at me and said " come here" "nuh uh last time i went near you pulled your staff to my lungs but okay" and went near her and she looked at my eyes and said "I recognized those purple eyes, Sparky" and i nodded and she said "I'm am Dulcea master warrior of the planet Phadoes, what has happened to Zordon. " "He was acttacked by the cosmend being named Ivan Ooze" "Ivan Ooze is free" and we nodded "You've heard of him" "Ivan ooze is a monster if we don't hurry your planet is doomed" and we followed her until we came to a plato and she said "We must call upon the sarcred animal spirits of the ninjetti " We started a fire, me and tori were sitting next to each other for warmth while we heard the guys grunt an we turned and saw them carrying a big log and we laughed at the and they three it in thee fire ad the fire got that me had to back up quick and Dulcea had something in her hands and told us to gather around an we did and she said " close your eyes and look deep inside you" and we closed our eyes and when we opened our eyes an were dressed  
like THIS  
srry later i need to keep working on this but i will continue on the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter's P.o.v.  
I walked into the house and should have seen sparky down here in the living room and i heard a door slam from her room and i went in and saw no one until i heard sniffling from the closet and i opened it and saw sparky sitting up her knees to her chest and quickly hugged her and she tensed a little and cried harder into my chest and asked "what happened Sparky" and she looked over to her bed i got up and went to her bed and saw blood and lots of it, i looked back at her and she went pale while looking at her trash can i looked inside and saw a used condom, i looked back at sparky and mouthed 'kyle' and she said her legs downs and i saw blood on her lower stomach and at her lady part and went to her and got to her level and asked "he raped you didn't he" and she nodded and she had something in her hand and she followed my gaze and she said "He taped it" in a hoarse voice i grabbed my water bottle and gave it to her and she took it and drank some and said " I feel like shit, you blake and jason were right bout kyle i just didn't listen." on the verge of tears and calmed her down quickly and i asked "want me to help you get cleaned up?" and she nodded i picked her bridal style and helped her take her shirt and pants off and i turned around so she can take her bra and under wear off i heard he water go on and turned around to see he knees to her chest again and i roiled up my pants leg and I put my feet on either side of her and I grab the shower head and got her hair wet and moved it back so it was out of her face and got her upper chest and i saw the blood run down the drain. I grabbed the shampoo and started running my fingers threw her hair and seeing the shampoo getting bubblie and I put my hands in the water far awy from her so I dont make her uncomfy and I grabbed the shower head and put it over her head with my left hand  
And ran my right hand threw her hair getting the shampoo out and I saw hickeys on her neck and shoulder and shudderd as the cool air it her and said "I will leave you to clean the front part of your body ok I will be the door if you need me " and left I heard movement and the water shut off and I looked inside and saw her back side she was doing something to the front and said "feel a little bit better?" And she nodded and said " I'm going to get you some clothes ok" "ok" i went to her closet and got THIS and and leaned on the door frame facing the bed and I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw sparky leaning against the closet and asked her " you okay" " can't stand because if the pain in my stomach" I went to her and put my arm around her waist and her arm around my shoulders and stuck my left hand out and she took it and we walked out of the room and down the steps and i led her to the couch and said to her "Want some soup to make your stomach feel better" and she nodded and i went to the kitchen and made the soup, when it was done i gave to sparky and i grabbed the remote and scream was on first it started off with Scream 1 then Scream 2 and Scream 3 and sparky finsihed her soup and someone came in and Sparky jumped on me and hugged me and said "Sparky it's just blake" in a soothing voice and blake "Hey i don't think sparky should be watching the kinds of movies yo-" and saw sparky's facial expression and asked "What happend to her" and she let go of me and sat next to me "Let's talk in the kitchen." and said "She was raped, kyle raped her." while leaning against the counter "wha-wait there is no way." "go to her room and look on bed and in the trash can you will find something very surprising." while walking past him and i heard is feet go up the stairs and sat down next to sparky who was looking outside it was poring down raining and she got up and went to the door and looked at me and i got up and went with her and sat down on the swing and patted my lap and she came over and sat down and i slowly started to swing with the control of my feet i heard the door open and saw blake and he saw us and shook he head and sat down next to me and grabbed sparky's feet and she smiled and said "Is that my song book?" and he nodded and said "Found it under your pillow when i was taking the sheets and blankets and the rest of the bedding here" and gave her the book and said "Thanks blake atleast it's not covered in blood" in a sad voice and a clap of thunder and Sparky jumped and looked around and started shaking and we looked at her and had the look of fear in her eyes and we figured she's just in shock.

* * *

The Scream Movies are from

For the Outfits got to and my username is (ilovecromsonninja) or type in music lover


	7. Chapter 7

3 months later (December)  
Sparky's P.O.V.  
I woke up and looked at the calendar and it was decemeber 7 and i heard some noise in the drive way, i looked out my window and saw it was snowing i got dressed in This and went downstairs and opened the front door and walked onto the porch and saw hunter shoveling the drive way and i quietly went behind him and grabbed some snow and quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and put the snowball down his shirt and he turned and saw me and reached the back of his shirt only to see a tiny piece of snow and asked him "Why are you shoveling snow?" "Jason asked and srry if i woke you up sparky" "Oh and no you didn't wake me up and i was- " i was cut off by a car horn and saw tori's van pulling up in the drive way and she got out along with shane dustin and blake and hunter was looking at them while i grabbed a snowball and threw it at hunter and it hit him in the head and the others laughed and he turned to me and giving me a look saying 'run' and i started running and i heard him behind me i turned around and saw the others behind hunter with snowballs in there hands and i smiled and he looked behind him and they threw snowballs at him and he said "Why is it always me getting hit with snowballs" and me and blake tackled him down while the trio laughed at us and we let hunter go and we went inside and i placed some wood in the fire place and lite it up and tunred in the tv since i was there and grabbed the remote and tossed it to hunter who was talking to balke and it hit him in the groin and he looked at me with a pained expression and sat it between them i heard claws hit the kitchen floor and went to the kitchen and saw a husky mixed with a wolf and it growled at me and looked up and saw the back door was opened and i heard footsteps behind me and i heard dustin say " You have a dog" i shook my head 'no' and I went near it but hunter and blake held me back and i said " DO you 2 know how to work with animals?" they shook their heads 'no' i went back to going near it and it started showing it's teeth at me i stuck out my hand and it sniffed it and started licking my hand and i pulled my hand back and looked at it and i have a scratch and i went over and started petting it and it was trying to get to my hand and i let it lick my hand i heard footsteps behind me and saw tori and she asked " Is it alright if i" "yea go ahead" and she knelt down and started to pet the dog and i could tell it was wild and hunter asked "What kind of dog is that?" " It is a husky wolf mix and it's wild, but some people well crazy people keep these husky wolf mixes as pets but they can be trained to be house pets but i don't think jason is going to be happy about having a wild animal in the house." and i got up and went to my truck and the guys followed and blake was going to say something but i whistled and the husky wolf mix came out and i opened the back door and he hopped in and i said "stay" and he did i shut the door and said to the guys "wanna follow me you can if you want" and hunter came with me and i was out of my drive way and halfway the mix licked hunter's face and hunter said " I don't wanna french kiss a dog" and i laughed and looked over real quick and saw hunter putting down the window as i turned and spit out the dog saliva and i shook my head and said "Hunter your letting heat out" even though it's on low i kept it cool enough for the mix . we arrived at my work and i got out and opened the back door and the mix and shane asked "hey hunter why did you put your window down and what did you spit out" i started laughing and i said " Hunter and mix were french kissing in my truck" and they started laughing and i went to unlock the door and turned on the light and i went to book section and looked for husky wolf mixes and saw one and i heard the others going to the animals and i said "Hey uh Hunter can you come here for a sec!" and when he came i gave him my truck keys and said " Can u put the bed of the truck towards the door for me please." Yea sure anything for you Princess" as he bowed and i chuckled and smacked his behind and looked surprised and said "that's what you get for calling me princess" while smirking and i put the book on the counter by the cash register and got a Collar (Imagine it Black and it's a chocker), .

srry more later


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Everyone please sen me feedback under the comments or pm me it will help me and ideas will help me too.


End file.
